It's the thought that counts
by Lanie1
Summary: I know that R-rating might be a little rough for now but it will heat up a bit. the rating might also go up. here's the summary-Someone has some masked feelings for the pretty Hermione Granger but you dont get to know until they actually say it to her. Th
1. the face of potions

I know that R-rating might be a little rough for now but it will heat up a bit. the rating might also go up. here's the summary-Someone has some masked feelings for the pretty Hermione Granger but you dont get to know until they actually say it to her. They are deeply in love with her and there are many that could be it so read to find out. It gets a little morbid sometimes so watch out. The person in love with Hermione might not be a boy, too. Keep that in mind.  
  
Love always and don't forget to review  
  
  
  
Prequel  
  
You know it when you caught yourself staring. Never blinking, ever staring. No matter what I do, I cannot get her out of my mind. A step away and I can lace my hands through her soft brown hair. It had lost its bushiness in the last few years and she had grown out her long awkward stage. Her cinnamon eyes had deepened and body matured but I could only watch from a distance. I could never be apart of her. Never make her a part of me. Never take her to my chest and breathe in her raspberry scent. All I can do is stare and wish for a time where she would come and pour out as much love to me as I wish I could show to her. I stare at her from another world where she would never wish to be. Watching her talk secretly to that Potter bit. The bane of my pitiful existence. He is the only one she wants. She is everything. She is my everything but I am nothing to her.  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder. She had that feeling again, that feeling as if someone was watching her. It was a hot tingling sensation that always came to her when she was in potions. Her eyes flashed over the people that sat close to her. Harry on one side and by order of Snape, Mafloy on the other. He was as dreadful as ever but he seemed to have softened in her mind since Voldemort had come back. She pitied what life he now had to lead with his father being a Deatheater and all. He had also grown handsome over the summer. Hermione shook her head. Come on this is Mafloy, not her beloved Harry, who had also grown handsome over the summer. The Dursley's had vacationed in Mali this summer and were forced to take Harry with them. He had grown taller and tan. She too had vacationed this summer but in Egypt. Her tan was far more obvious than his. She was a golden brown with much lighter hair. Blond streaks shot through her hair from far too much time in the sun. he was her everything but what she meant to him was yet to be known. 


	2. thoughts

It's hard to see them like that. Holding hands, fingers interlocked like the lacey web of a spider. I hate them for their happiness. For their smiles, kisses, for the love they have for each other. He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve to touch her, caress her cheek in the dark of the night. It's just not fair. How does she let that vile creature touch her. He is nothing, nothing compared to me. Why does she not think that.  
  
Look at me. I'm so happy but does anyone notice. Does any one see that I finally have what I want. I have the man of my dreams. He doesn't. That man across the way. His light hair, and dark smile never see me. He is blind. I have the best and he is just second. Just second...I think?  
  
Her lips the way they curve into a smile, a smile just for him. Never seeing me. Never understanding how I feel.  
  
How the ice is as plaintive on his face as it is in his heart. He doesn't see me. He doesn't want to.  
  
How can she sit there looking at him. Only at him.  
  
Why wont he look over her. Why not at me?  
  
She doesn't see  
  
He doesn't see. 


	3. seeing nothing

Hermione walks through the dark corridor. She could not sleep, though she was tired. The pale lights flicked, watching her every step. Why did he act that way? Why could not she just be happy with what she has. What type of person kisses another boy and thinks about someone else. This is madness. Her slender tanned arm encircles her body. It's too hard. Just too hard.  
  
Someone watched Hermione from the top scaffolding. His silverish blue eyes twinkled in delight from watching her alone. Alone... that's how he wished she was always. That way that Potter boy could not interfere. He traced her silhouette in the. Stopping at her chest and between her legs. How he wished he could really touch her like that. How he wished he could make her. He leaned heavily on the wall...  
  
A small squeak brought Hermione out of her daydream. What was that? She looked around just in time to see a shadow dashing past the corner. Shocked and a little afraid. She ran back to her common room, not mentioning the incident to Harry.  
  
The boy breathed in. She didn't see him. Or hoped she didn't. That would ruin everything. Everything... He had finally thought of a way. A way to make her his... 


End file.
